What Forever Means
by rmhale
Summary: My entry for the TwiKinkFest - it's dirty PWP people...dirty :-  Read the warnings. Pairing is Peter/Jasper.


**Prompt: Barebacking. Slash only. What I'd like is a marathon fuck fest of bareback sex. I'm not at all opposed to romance being included, but more than anything, I want to see the guy A desperate to fill guy B up until he is an exhausted, fucked-out, filthy mess, and guy B loving every minute of it. I'd love to see a Peter/Jasper pairing, but will take what I can get as long as it's M/M.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Bareback Sex (that means no rubbers people), rimming (or as my darling einfach_mich refers to it, Ass to Mouth) and felching. I think that is all.**

**Thank you to my lovely OnTheTurningAway for helping me fix this. I haven't felt like writing in so long and your prompt jumped out and grabbed me. I hope you like what I did with it. Thank you TwilightMundi for reading this at the last minute and lending your hand to my mess as well. You rock my socks.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, there would be no Renesmee because the boys would have only fucked each other...so yeah, not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Get home now!<em>

Peter stared down at his phone and had a moment of panic before calmly responding to Jasper's text.

_I still have another few hours at work, everything okay?_

Trying to make heads or tails of the documents on his desk, Peter momentarily forgot that his boyfriend was trying to get a hold of him.

_Tell them you are sick or something but come home please._

Worry started to wiggle its way into Peter's normally calm facade. Jasper wasn't usually like this.

_Jasper what's the matter? You are worrying me._

Peter set the phone on his desk, waiting for the screen to light up once again.

_Nothing is wrong, I promise but I really want you home. Please. _

The concern gnawed even more at Peter's gut. Maybe something was up with Jasper's job or maybe Jasper's father was unwell. They had both been concerned with Mr. Whitlock's health since his recent spells in the hospital. Knowing it was unlike Jasper to ask this of him, Peter made the proper arrangements at work and headed home.

_On my way._

Peter shot him that text before getting in the car. The whole drive home his mind was going a million miles a minute. Even though Jasper said everything was okay, Peter knew something had to be going on if he asked him to come home in the middle of the day.

Once he parked and grabbed his laptop bag, he unlocked the door and headed into the house. There was no sign of Jasper anywhere.

"Jas?" Peter called out, his voice echoing on the walls of the living room.

There was a vase on the coffee table that wasn't there earlier with some papers underneath it. Peter dropped his things into the chair and reached down to see what it was. Flipping the papers over, there was a sticky note on top that read "I'm in our bedroom". Underneath the note was the results of the tests they had done.

After quickly scanning both pages Peter saw that they were both clean and his heart started hammering in his chest. It had taken them so long to get to where they were. They had been together for two years but it was only recently that Jasper had enough faith in their love and commitment to each other that he finally agreed to get tested with Peter and commit to each other in _every way,_ including getting rid of the condoms.

The papers fell from his fingers, landing on the floor without a sound as Peter sank gently onto the couch. He clenched his hands to stop the trembling. The love he felt for the man in the other room was all-encompassing and Peter wanted every last part of him. Jasper was so careful with him, almost paranoid to the point of even demanding condoms for blow jobs. When Peter protested, he would always say that there was no way he would take any chances with Peter.

When they met, it was no secret that Jasper was used to having a different man in and out of his bed every weekend. They both frequented the same club and Peter watched as guy after guy was nearly fucked on the dance floor by Jasper Whitlock and then led out the doors to be fucked for real.

Peter was so entranced by him; Jasper was a magnet that drew Peter in and wouldn't let go. There were times when their eyes met and more than once Peter raised an eyebrow in invitation, willing to take even one night underneath Jasper to exorcise him from his mind, but Jasper would shake his head and dance with someone else.

The night Jasper finally caved, fucking Peter so hard he felt him for the next few days, changed everything. It hadn't been easy, and trying to "date" Jasper had been a nightmare at times, but after eighteen tumultuous months during which Peter never gave up once, they moved in together and put the past behind them.

Getting tested was the final step and Peter knew that Jasper put all of his faith and trust in him. When they went into the clinic together, Peter made it very clear that if they did this, it was a forever kind of commitment for him. Jasper agreed, knowing that Peter never wanted to take that final step with someone until he found his soul mate.

Jasper never took the love Peter offered lightly and wanted to be 110% sure this is what they both wanted. Now that day was here and Peter couldn't fight back the smile on his face. He stood up, knowing that even if they could get married, he wouldn't be any happier. Jasper was his, for good.

Walking into the bedroom, Peter gasped. There, laid out with his perfect sun-kissed skin on display, was Jasper. There wasn't a stitch of clothes on him; all Jasper wore was the smile that was reserved for Peter alone.

Neither one said a word as Peter's eyes traveled the long length of Jasper's body. There wasn't a single inch of him that Peter hadn't explored with his fingers or tasted on his tongue and yet he always yearned for more.

More was finally his to have.

Once Peter had a second to catch his breath, he took a step towards the bed.

"Wait," Jasper said, holding a hand up. "Naked, please."

"I love you," Peter said softly, winking at Jasper before kicking off his shoes and quickly divesting himself of his clothes.

Staring down at Jasper from the edge of the bed, anticipation slammed into Peter's mid-section. He was finally going to get to taste Jasper, feel him inside in a way he never had before with anyone, and he couldn't wait.

"Lay with me," Jasper said, holding an arm out to him.

Peter reached out and let himself be pulled down on the bed. Jasper immediately rolled over on top of him, his eyes wild with desire. There was nothing that turned Peter on more than being covered from head to toe, skin to skin with Jasper. Their bodies lined up perfectly.

"I'm not going to make love to you," Jasper whispered before sinking his teeth into the tender skin of Peter's throat.

Peter groaned and tried to buck up into Jasper but he held him down, hands digging into Peter's hips and pushing him into the bed as he dragged his teeth down to the smooth skin of Peter's chest and sucked a bruise into his skin.

"I'm going to fuck you," Jasper said as he thrust his cock against Peter's stomach.

"I'm going to come on you, inside you, down your throat and then clean you with my tongue," he murmured into Peter's ear. Jasper's fingers left a trail of fire in their wake as they glided down Peter's body from neck to hips.

"Fuck," Peter grunted before Jasper's mouth closed over his.

As frantic as his need was, the way Jasper kissed Peter was slow and sensual. His lips teased Peter with feather-light touches. Jasper kissed one corner of Peter's mouth, then the other before dragging his tongue along the seam of his lips.

Peter's nerves were thrumming with energy and his cock was so hard and aching to come at the thought of what they were about to do. He knew that Jasper's slow kiss was his way of helping him calm down.

Right then, Peter didn't want calm, he wanted Jasper. He slid his tongue between Jasper's lips, drawing Jasper's back into his mouth, feeling the silky touch throughout his body before pulling away. He tried to scoot down the bed under Jasper, but was so crazed with the need to taste what he had desired for so long that he pulled Jasper's hips up towards his face.

"Okay, baby, hang on," Jasper said, climbing up Peter's body until his cock was in front of his mouth.

Peter wrapped his hand around the base, the sound of Jasper's desperate whimpers barely heard as he focused on the end of Jasper's naked cock. The clear wet bead on the end grew larger as Peter casually pumped his hand up and down the length of Jasper's cock. He watched with fascination as it became too large to balance on the end of Jasper's slit and leisurely made it's descent down toward Jasper's balls.

Closing his eyes, Peter stuck out his tongue and touched the base of Jasper's shaft, dragging it upwards to meet the thin line of moisture and when the liquid touched the tip of his tongue, Peter's mouth exploded. The bittersweet and salty taste of Jasper was everything he knew it would be.

Perfection.

Hungering for even more, Peter took Jasper into his mouth, sucking hard. Jasper fisted Peter's hair, angling his head just right so that he could slide in and out of the wet heat of Peter's mouth easily.

"Fuck baby, you have no idea how good this feels," Jasper groaned as he looked down into Peter's eyes. Jasper's gaze moved down, watching the length of his cock thrust in and out of Peter's mouth. It had been so long since he had felt anything other than lube and his own hand on the latex-free skin of his cock.

"So hot," Jasper whispered. "So beautiful," he said softly, reaching down and wiping the tear trailing down the edge of Peter's cheek from the force of Jasper hitting the back of his throat.

Peter closed his eyes, sucking faster and harder, nearly gagging time and time again. The feel of Jasper on his tongue was mind-blowing. Every vein, every contour was felt as Jasper sunk his cock over and over in Peter's mouth.

Before he was ready for it, Peter felt Jasper release his hair and pull out.

"Fuck, hurry baby, open your mouth," Jasper said frantically, jerking his cock quickly, aiming at Peter's tongue.

"Oh god, oh yes," Jasper said, the slick sounds of his hand as he jerked himself were making Peter squirm.

As the first splash hit Peter's lips, he heard Jasper cry out, "Coming, fucking hell. So good."

Jasper's come landed on his tongue, cheek and even his chin. Peter licked everywhere he could, trying to pull it all into his mouth, not wanting to waste a drop. Leaning forward, he took one more quick suck of Jasper's cock before he was pushed all the way back.

There was no warning before Peter felt the fervent, wet touch of Jasper's mouth on his throat. He licked up, gathering all the remnants of come on Peter's face. Peter nearly burst at the sight of Jasper's wicked, wet grin.

When Jasper leaned in for a kiss, Peter stuck out his tongue. Jasper's tongue touched the end of his, letting the rest of the come slide into his mouth. They groaned and kissed and touched and tasted until their jaws ached. It was the best tasting kiss ever, more than living up to the anticipation, and they had just begun.

They rested their foreheads together, catching their breath for a brief moment.

"Your turn," Jasper said, his eyes full of promise.

In a mere heartbeat Jasper had Peter's legs pushed toward the headboard, his mouth against his ass, nibbling on the furled skin there.

"Holy fuck!" Peter screamed.

Jasper wasted no time, caressing with his tongue, lightly grazing with his teeth and slowly working Peter's ass open. Relishing the feel of Peter's walls clenching down around his tongue, Jasper pushed further and harder, fucking Peter's delicious ass over and over with his mouth alone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Peter cried as he twisted his fingers in the sheets, pushing his ass into Jasper's face.

Spreading him even more, Jasper worked one, then two fingers into Peter along with his tongue. Jasper was surrounded by Peter, his smell, his taste, his skin and it was overwhelming. A cacophony of feelings charged through him - love, lust, desire.

There were no words to describe the soft heat enveloping Jasper. Peter's ass pulled at him when he withdrew, pillowing his fingers in searing, satiny heat. Jasper never wanted to leave, but god he needed to feel his lover come on his fingers.

Letting Peter's hips drop a bit, Jasper leaned over and took his cock in his mouth. Peter thrashed as Jasper sucked only a few times before he couldn't take anymore. He'd been on edge since he read the papers.

"Coming," Peter gasped as Jasper finger fucked him while sucking his brains out.

Arching his back off the bed, he emptied himself right down Jasper's throat until he was so spent he didn't know if he could move. Jasper kept Peter in his mouth until he was so soft and sensitive he shuddered.

When he felt his lover crawl up his body, pulling his fingers free, Peter felt strangely empty but never more in love than when Jasper stared down at him. Peter never doubted that he was loved just as much in return, the evidence shining back in Jasper's beautiful blue eyes.

"Taste how fucking perfect you are," Jasper murmured before kissing him, sharing the musky, salty evidence of what he'd been doing with his gorgeous mouth.

They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, moving gently as their mouths mapped each other, finding and savoring all the secret spots only they knew about. The kisses were perfect, slowing until Jasper pressed one more peck on Peter lips then nuzzling the sweaty skin of his neck.

Peter held him there, loving the feel of Jasper's breath against him.

"Jasper?" Peter said.

"Hmmmmmm?" Jasper's voice was muffled by Peter's throat.

"I _love_ you."

Peter felt Jasper's smile before he tilted his head and whispered in Peter's ear, "I'm not done with you." Jasper emphasized his statement by pushing his hard cock into Peter's hip.

"Are you serious?" Peter asked, ready to fall asleep in a post-orgasmic haze.

"You didn't think the first time I got to fuck you bare that I would stop at sucking your dick, did you?"

Reaching his hand down, Jasper felt Peter's asshole, making him moan.

"See baby," he said, pushing his fingers right in. "You're so ready and I need to bury myself inside you, make you mine forever, nothing between us."

Peter bore down on Jasper's hand, suddenly more ready than ever to feel the steely length of Jasper with no latex barrier.

"Fuck me, Jas," Peter groaned. "Fuck me, I'm yours."

Jasper's hand shot to the nightstand, grabbing the lube as he pulled back and sat on his heels. Staring down at his lover, he wondered what the fuck he did to deserve Peter. The choices he'd made, the shit he went through all led him to this moment and to this man. Nothing in the world short of death could keep him away. Peter was his and he would never take that for granted.

He slicked up his cock while Peter watched through hooded eyes, biting his kiss-swollen lip. That nearly did him in.

"Gonna make it so good," Jasper said, wrapping Peter's legs around his waist.

When Jasper pushed at Peter's entrance they both gasped.

This was it.

Inch by agonizing inch Jasper nudged himself forward, sliding easily into Peter's ass.

"Jasper...oh god, Jasper." The words are wrenched from Peter's throat in a husky plea for more.

Linking their fingers over Peter's head, Jasper sank all the way in; the way Peter felt around his tongue and fingers was _nothing_ compared to how he felt around his cock. Sheathed inside Peter until the rim of his ass wrapped around the base of his shaft, Jasper took in a shuddering breath. The sight of Peter's hole surrounding his naked cock electrified Jasper. Every inch of his body was blazing bright, seared by the absolute rightness of being with Peter this way.

"Fuuuuuuuck," Jasper groaned as he pulled back deliberately until only the head of his cock was left inside. Nothing between them, just skin and ass and fucking hell he was going to come too soon.

Fascinated by the sight of his body moving in and out of Peter's, Jasper's thrusts gained speed. His balls lightly slapped Peter's ass with each forward movement, making him moan from even more stimulation.

Not ready to come by a long shot, Jasper took his cock in hand and pulled out.

"Shit baby, so sexy," he grunted, slapping his cock against Peter's tight asshole. Over and over he popped the head in, teasing Peter's entrance. Jasper dragged his cock up and down the crease of Peter's ass, reveling in the feel of naked skin. Jasper learned the difference between his cock sheathed in latex and then with nothing as he followed a familiar path along the ridged skin of Peter's sack, the smooth expanse under that until he got to the sloppy wetness of Peter's rim.

"Goddamn," he hissed as he pushed his cock back in.

"Jasper...I can't...too much," Peter called out, his head thrashing, fingernails digging painfully into Jasper's hand.

Knowing that play time was over, Jasper slammed his hips against Peter's. With each thrust he tried to get in deeper, hitting Peter's prostate, knowing he could make him come just like this. Peter's legs pulled him in tighter, making Jasper's movements shorter and harder.

They kept on, pushing and pulling, gliding smoothly until Jasper felt the fire racing through his veins and into his balls.

"Hold your legs up for me baby," Jasper pleaded.

Peter knew what Jasper wanted, needed from him. Hooking his hands behind his thighs, Peter pulled his legs wide, lewdly on display as Jasper hammered into his ass.

"Almost there," Jasper groaned.

"Yes! Fuck!" One more bruising thrust and Peter swore he could feel the first shot of Jasper's come inside of him.

Jasper tensed above him, pumping into him one time before yanking back quickly.

"Stay like that," Jasper whispered, aiming his shooting cock at Peter's ass.

"Peter...fucking hell it's gorgeous," he whimpered as rope after rope of come hit Peter's asshole.

Peter could feel every bit as it landed on him, getting more and more turned on.

"Now," Jasper demanded, shoving the come up Peter's ass with his cock, nailing Peter's prostate before he softened, and Peter lost it.

Wrapping his hand around Peter's shaft, Jasper pumped, milking every last drop and Peter swore he was going to die. There was nothing else left inside him. Jasper had emptied him, made it impossible to move much less walk to the bathroom to clean up, and still the bastard had that smug look on his face.

"Baby, you have never looked hotter," Jasper said, a smirk on his lips. "Swollen lips, messy hair, scratched, belly smeared with come." Jasper dragged his fingers through the come-splatter on Peter's abdomen.

"And don't forget here," Jasper pushed his fingers into Peter's slick asshole. "Mmmmmm, fucking you raw is going to be an adventure. Now, let's see how we taste together." Jasper bent down, lifted Peter's balls and shoved his tongue into Peter's ass.

"Holy shit!" Peter cried. No one had ever done that to him and knowing Jasper was licking his own come was so fucking dirty and sexy and _goddamn _it felt good. Jasper left a smacking wet kiss on Peter's ass before pushing his fingers in, twisting and pulling them out. His eyes never left Peter's as he pushed them, dripping wet, between his lips.

Peter didn't think he could get any more turned on, but watching Jasper slide his come-covered fingers into his mouth, moaning around them as he sucked them clean made him yearn for Jasper all over again.

"Delicious, taste." Jasper fell down on top of Peter, smearing the slick seed between both of them as he kissed him thoroughly. Moaning around Jasper's tongue, getting ready for round three, Peter had to agree.

Together, they were perfect.

* * *

><p>AN: So as you have probably guessed I have not felt like writing in forever. Things in my life have made it last on my list of priorities but doing this made me realize how much I missed it. I am making no promises as to what I will finish or when because I truly do not know. If you follow me on Twitter you know all the shit that has been making me insane but hopefully things will be going better. They have to, right? So thanks for those still reading, hope you like this...

Love you all and miss you.


End file.
